Sly: Family Secrets
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: Sly is stuck in the past somewhere in ancient Egypt. While his friends are trying to find him, he discovers long forgotten secrets about his family. This discovery motivates him to return to the present and uncover every secret his family's history had to offer. Post Sly 4. I don't own Sly Cooper. Rated T for blood and swearing.


Story:

One month. It has been one month since the defeat of Le Paradox, but the victors were not celebrating. No, the remaining members of the Cooper gang were still searching for their leader. Murray was acquiring information from the less public fighting circles he took part in. While Bentley was still searching for Sly using his technology. He look through every historical artifact, hoping that Sly left them a clue where and when to find him. But he had no such luck. Finally there was Inspector Carmelita Fox, using her position in Interpol, she continued with her life. Busting small time and big time criminals. After that she interrogated each of them. None of them gave her the answer she was looking for.

Out of all of them, Carmelita was the only one who was losing hope. After searching the wreckage of Le Paradox's blimp and finding Sly's photo of them, she knew how much he cared about her, even though she chased him, shot at him and even arrested him. He even chose to overlook the fact that she was too angry to listen to him when he tried to explain why he stole that samurai dagger. With each passing day, Carmelita's hope diminished. She didn't even know what to say to him when they find him, if they find him.

Carmelita's Apartment ( 12:23 AM )

Carmelita opened the door to her apartment, throwing her keys of the small table near the door. She changed into her nightgown and went outside on the balcony. The cold air was refreshing for her, that was before memories started flooding into her mind. She remembered how she let Sly stay with her when he "had" amnesia. How she saw him on her balcony with a pair of binoculars. That night she knew he lied to her, but their relationship was too good to be true, so she decided to ignore it. Then there was the night of his disappearance.

Flashback

Murray, Bentley, Dimitri and Carmelita were sitting in the Cooper's old Paris safe house. Waiting. They were all waiting, not daring to make a sound. They didn't know what to talk about. Sly's disappearance was to shocking for them. Then, a growling noise filled the room. The group looked at the only thing that could have made it, Murray's stomach. Murray shook his head and got up "Well... I'm going out for some food. You guys what something? Bentley?" He asked the turtle. Bentley shook his head "No point worrying on a empty stomach." Murray told him and for the first time, he was right and Bentley wasn't. "I'll have some Chinese. After eating Rioichi's sushi I have a craving for Asian food." Murray nodded "Dimitri? Carmelita?" The two looked at each other and said together "Pizza." Murray smiled and headed out "I'll be back in a few minutes." he yelled, leaving the three to their awkward silence.

"So... what made you join Interpol, Carmelita?" Bentley asked her "My father, he... he had a few problems with some business partners. In the end they robbed him and his company. We nearly ended up on the street, but my father endured and used all the life he had left to get enough money to provide me with food, a roof over my head and education, bless his soul. Now I try to stop this happening to anybody else." "Is that why you wanted to catch Sly so much?" asked Bentley "Yes, in the beginning, but with every heist I realized you stole from people who had too much. Now that I've worked with you, I have a new respect for Sly and his family since they only steal from other thieves. He's like a sort of Robin Hood." "But then you got pissed off by the fact that he tried to steal something to save his ancestors." said Dimitri angrily, the other two were shocked, both because of the language and the fact that Dimitri wasn't speaking in his "hip-hop" English language . "I was angry because he lied to me about his amnesia!" Carmelita "He did it for you!" Dimitri yelled back. Tears filled Carmelita's eyes as she tried to find an excuse. Bentley moved between them. "OK! Everyone calm down! Dimitri! What has gotten into you?! And why aren't you-" "Speaking with my magnificent, original way? I've been taking some English classes. Also, I don't know if you realized this Bentley but Sly is missing, our friend is missing and this... this _garce_ is annoyed because he lied." He yelled outraged. Tears fell from Carmelita's eyes as a million thoughts passed through her mind "Ok, that's it! Go outside and cool off." Bentley shouted. Dimitri walked outside, muttering about women and traitors. "Don't listen to him, he's just upset. He'll come back and apologies." Bentley told her "Is it true? Did Sly..." She asked through the tears "-Sigh- I won't say I always know what Sly is thinking. But I'm pretty sure Dimitri was right." Carmelita looked towards the ground.

There was another silence. "What happened to Sly's parents?" Carmelita asked, this made Bentley give her a grim look. "What's with the sudden question?" "I was just curious." "They were killed by the Fiendish Five on the night he was supposed to inherit the Thievius Raccoonus." Carmelita gasped "But then, how did you three meet?" "We met in the same orphanage." He then chuckled "We bonded over stealing cookies, our very first heist, as we like to think of it." Another silence. "It's amazing Sly didn't become as bad as the people we fought." said Carmelita "And that he managed to forgive the Panda King for helping in the murder of his parents, along with Dimitri, who tried to kill him."

They continued on with their weird silence until Murray came back with their food. That's when the all began to relax, and they started talking, as friends. A few minutes later Dimitri came back and just as Bentley said, he apologized to Carmelita. She forgave him and told him how she understood his worry and anger. He then joined them and at that moment they all realized that together, they will surely find Sly.

End Flashback

But that was two months ago and ever since then they haven't gotten any closer to finding him. Bentley told Carmelita he'll call her if he found anything. But for the past month he ignored food and sunshine. Trying to find his friend. Murray wasn't any different, they were obsessed with finding their leader and nothing would stop them.

A beeping sound snapped Carmelita out of her thoughts, it was coming from the Binocucom Bentley gave her. She picked it up and answered it. "Bentley it's..." "We found him!" Carmelita's eyes widened "I'm on my way!"

End Chapter


End file.
